Desafíame, pero ámame primero
by AcheleB
Summary: Te desafié, aceptaste el juego. Las dos queremos ganar, la pregunta es: ¿Cuál será el final?
1. Un caos de familia

Mi familia es un verdadero caos. Ni siquiera yo la entiendo. No me refiero a la comunicación entre mis familiares, más bien me refiero a la forma en la que está estructurada.

Lo primero que tenéis que saber es que me llamo Lily Luna Weasley-Granger. Soy hija de Ginevra Molly Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger.

Os preguntaréis el porqué tengo dos madres. Bueno, la razón es sencilla. Cuando mis madres eran jóvenes empezaron a salir, esto trajo un tiempo en aceptarse no en mi familia sino para ellas.

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort y de acabar Hogwarts se fueron a vivir juntar a un gran piso en Londres, el cuál aun conservan aunque no vivan allí. Las dos tenían trabajos maravillosos, mi madre Hermioine trabajaba como jefa del Departamento de Regulación y control de Criaturas Mágicas y mi madre Ginny trabajaba como capitana de Las Arpías de Holyhead.

Después de estar seis años como novias mi madre Ginny decidió pedirle matrimonio a mi madre Hermione, según ellas de una forma muy romántica. Durante cinco años continuaron casadas y con su vida como antes, hasta que decidieron tener un hijo de las dos.

El óvulo sería de Ginny y Hermione se quedaría embarazada. Ese hijo se llamaría Rose, mi querida hermana.

A los dos años decidieron tener otro bebé, pero esta vez lo harían al revés, Ginny se quedaría embarazada. Embarazada de mí. A los cuatro años de que yo naciera, se jubiló de su carrera de jugadora de Quidditch para dedicarse a entrenar a su equipo, a Las Arpías de Holyhead.

Ya tenía 32 años, y no era recomendable seguir con aquel trabajo y menos después de haber tenido una cesaria. Si, parece ser que no quería salir.

Mientras mi madre Hermione seguía subiendo de trabajo en el Ministerio, después de ser jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criatura Mágicas ascendió a jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

En estos momento es Secretaria del Ministro de Magia el señor Rufus Scrimgeour. ¡Pero no penséis que mi madre Ginny se ha quedado atrás!

No se conformó con ser la mejor jugadora y entrenadora de Las Arpías de Holyhead de todo el siglo, así que aparte de entrenar a su equipo decidió ser funcionaria del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio.¿ Y cómo no? Llegó a ser la jefa del departamento, puesto que ocupa hoy en día junto su trabajo de entrenadora.

Antes de ocupar este trabajo tuvo que hacer un juramento en el que decía que jamás daría preferencia a su equipo en ningún tipo de evento deportivo, si lo hacía las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Pero aquello no era ningún tipo de problema para mi madre, era muy honesta y nunca haría trampa.

Mi tío Ron, quien estuvo un tiempo saliendo con mi madre Hermione, se casó con mi tía Lucy. Mi tío junto con Harry Potter, mi otro tío, entraron desde muy jóvenes al Ministerio y en poco tiempo se convirtieron en los aurores más jóvenes de los últimos tiempos.

Lucy Y ron tuvieron un hijo, Hugo Weasley que tiene la misma edad que yo y es como un hermano para mí.

Mi tío Harry se casó con mi tía Luna, ella es un tanto extraña pero es imposible no quererla. Un año después de que yo naciera tuvieron al pequeño James Sirius y pasado otro año a Albus Severus, los dos tienen nombres de cuatro personas que han significado héroes para mi familia.

Mis abuelos continúan viviendo en La Madriguera, cada fin de semana hacemos una comida familiar o por lo menos los fines de semana que nos dejan salir de Hogwarts.

En los meses de vacaciones vivía con mi familia en una gran casa, digo "gran casa" pero en verdad es que era enorme y solo éramos cuatro personas. La casa estaba situada a las afueras de Londres, pero ningún muggle era capaz de verla, como La Madriguera.

Hace dos días que he empezado el quinto curso en Hogwarts y mi hermana el último, eso me da miedo… Las dos estamos muy unidas. Somos como uña y carne, mi existencia sin su existencia no existe, es así de simple.

Desde sexto curso mi hermana ha estado saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy. Para mi familia fue un _shock_ al principio, pero después lo aceptaron con normalidad, menos yo. ¡No soporto a ese tipo! Es tan arrogante y estúpido…y además…me roba el tiempo en el que antes yo estaba con mi hermana, le echo de menos.

Ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, me ha ayudado cuando la necesitaba, me ha abrazado cuando lloraba, me ha cogido de la mano cuando me he sentido sola. ¡Aun no entiendo como mi familia permite que sea novia de ese sinvergüenza!

-¡Vamos Lily! Llegas tarde a clase-Era Rose.-Levántate ya dormilona.-Se acercó a mi cama donde yo aun estaba tumbada, haciéndome la dormida.

-No…-Bostecé mientras cogía la manta y me tapaba con ella hasta la cabeza.

-¡Venga!-Me destapó con fuerza, pero yo no tenía intenciones de levantarme. Me tapé la cara con mis manos para que la luz del sol no me molestara. Por un momento pensé que Rose ya se había rendido, pero ¿Cómo se iba a rendir mi querida hermana?

Se había tumbado a mi lado y para distraerme me rodeo la cintura por detrás, abrazándome.-Buenos días.-Me dijo con su voz alegre y suave. Me giré para mirarla.-Hola..-Me apoyé en su hombro antes de recibir uno de los mayores golpes de mi vida.

-¡Rose!-Me había cogido de la cintura solo para después empujar fuera de la cama y yo acabar precipitada en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!-Ella seguía sentada en mi cama mientras se reía a un alto volumen.

-¿Si? Pues ya verás.-Le cogí de las piernas para estirar de ellas y así acabara tirada en el suelo. Pero no salió especialmente como yo quería y acabó encima de mí .

Las dos empezamos a reírnos hasta que decidí que ya era hora de levantarme. ¡Entonces me acordé! No había clases, era sábado.

-Rose es sábado…-dije confundida y por respuesta solo recibí unas cuantas carcajadas más de su parte.

-Lo sé, pero cariño les dijimos a nuestras madres que iríamos este fin de semana.-Aquello tenía sentido pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maléfica, algo ocurría.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues…-Se levantó corriendo mientras yo me incorporaba y cogía aquel reloj que nos había regalado nuestra madre Hermione hacía unos años.

-¡Son las siete de la mañana Rose!

-Mamá dijo que fueras pronto que teníamos que ir a La Madriguera y como sabía que si no te mentía con lo de las clases no te levantarías…te mentí.-Sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que fuera incapaz de enfadarme.

-Vale, vale. Vamos a arreglarnos y a llamar a los primos y nos vamos.-Por fin me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a mi armario.

Pronto llegaríamos a casa. Hogar, dulce hogar. Así podréis conocer a toda mi familia, todos quedaréis un poco alucinados. No exageraba cuando decía que es un verdadero caos.


	2. Una voz

Estaba enfada con el mundo. Aquel fin de semana era familiar, exclusivamente familiar, pero aquel Malfoy le había dado la grata sorpresa a mi hermana de aparecerse justamente en la entrada de Hogwarts con una maleta en la mano mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a La Madriguera.

Y mientras mi familia se divertía y gritaba emocionada, yo estaba allí sentada en aquel cobertizo de La Madriguera, simplemente viendo el tiempo pasar. Escuché un ruido proveniente de la puerta de hierro, con esperanza pensé que sería Rose que estaba buscándome, pero dos figuras cogidas de la mano aparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Vas a estar aquí todo el día cariño?-dijo mi madre Hermione antes de soltarse de Ginny para sentarse a mi lado. Le miré, en aquellos momentos de silencio odiaba las sabias miradas de mis madres porque sabían lo que pensaba en todo momento sin ni siquiera preguntarme lo que ocurría, ningún tipo de escudo podía con aquella arma que poseían todas las madres.

-La pregunta es, ¿él se va a quedar todo el fin de semana?- Yo llegaba a ser muy cabezota cuando me enfadaba, no era capaz de razonar con lógica solo necesitaba intimidad y soledad.

-Sí, nos llamó su padre avisando de su visita y pidiendo permiso, no nos pudimos negar.-Ahora hablaba mi pelirroja madre a la vez que se sentaba a mi otro lado.

-Pues ya sabéis la respuesta a vuestra pregunta.-Clavé mi fuerte y enfadada mirada al suelo.

-No entendemos porque estas tan empeñada en odiar a Scourpius, ya te hemos explicado centenar de veces que actualmente su familia está limpia de cualquier delito o locura del pasado, sobretodo sus padres.

-¡No lo entendéis!- Me levanté irritada.- No se trata de Scourpius, sino de…-Cerré mis ojos y mis pujos con fuerza mientras notaba como mi cuerpo temblaba.

Podía notar como mis madres se miraban entre ellas diciéndose algo ,por telepatía quizás.-Tranquila hija-Intervino Hermione.-Solo queremos ayudarte, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo miedo de que Rose me deje, se olvide de mí y prefiera pasar tiempo con su novio que conmigo.-Susurré sin verme con fuerzas de admitirlo en voz alta.

-Eres su hermana, Lily. ¿Cómo se va a olvidar de ti?-dijo Ginny divertida, pero a mí no me causaba ninguna gracia.

-Se irá a vivir con él cuando acabé Hogwarts, lo sabéis.-Mis madres estaban sorprendidas.- Os escuché aquella noche hablar en la cocina.-Volví a agachar mi cabeza, no quería alejarme de mi hermana, ya tenía suficiente con saber que en un año ya no estaría con ella en Hogwarts.

-Sabes que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano hija, ya tiene 17 años.-Dijeron cogiéndome una mano cada una.

-Pero yo le quiero igual que siempre…-Mis lágrimas ya se hacían presentes en la escena, entristeciendo a mis madres quienes me abrazaron inmediatamente.

Nos quedamos en aquella posición durante dos largos minutos, ellas también estaban tristes por la marcha de mi hermana. Las cuatro siempre habíamos estado muy unidas, jamás había visto una familia tan unida como la nuestra y el saber que una de nosotras se marcharía nos entristecía.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Esa voz dulce, era Rose.-Yo también quiero ese abrazo.-dijo y de repente mis madres me soltaron y fui atacada por mi hermana, quien había salido corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme con tal fuerza que me caí al suelo. De fondo se escuchaban las risas de nuestras madres.

-Sois malas eh.-dije yo con cara de asesina.

-Lily…-Rose, estaba encima de mí mirándome atentamente.- Estas llorando.-parecía ser que ni siquiera aquel ataque de cariño por parte de mi hermana había hecho que mi tristeza se esfumara.-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-Me quitó las gotas que caían por mis mejillas.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-Tenía que preguntarle, el por que no había confiado en mí, ¿por qué no me había dicho sus planes de futuro? ¿por qué incluso se lo había contado a mis primos y a mí no?

-Claro, vamos a la habitación estaremos más cómodas.-Me cogió de la mano y nos levantamos, mis madres habían desaparecido de allí. Salimos del cobertizo y pasamos por el salón donde toda nuestra familia, incluido Scourpius, festejaban algo, nada en especial ya que para los Weasley siempre había una razón para un poco de alcohol y buena música.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, la antigua habitación de Ginny y Hermione, cuando visitaba La Madriguera. Ahora ellas tenían su propia habitación, que gracias a la magia pudieron construir.

-Explícame.

-Le he dado mil vueltas a esta pregunta y sigo sin entenderlo, ya sé que no soy tan inteligente como tú y tal vez tienes una buena razón para esto pero yo no lo entiendo. Y me duele por tu parte, porque esperaba ser la primera en saberlo y soy la última, bueno en verdad aún ni siquiera te has dignado a contármelo.- Me senté en aquella ventana que daba al patio trasero, no quería mirarle.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Lily.-Me giré enfadada.

-¡Te vas! Ni siquiera sabes si te quedaras en Londres, te vas con Scourpius y te da igual lo que yo pueda pensar al respecto. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no te importa lo que siento?- Yo gritaba sin control, a mi querida hermana, a la que admiraba, a la que adoraba, a la que había hecho todo por mí.- ¡Lo sabían todos menos yo!

Rose estaba petrificada, allí de pie en medio de la habitación sin poder moverse, no se esperaba aquello que le estaba diciendo.- Lily..-Me miraba con pena.

-¡No me mires así!-Estaba tan sumisa en mis gritos que no me di cuenta que Rose me estaba abrazando, le apreté con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo.- Suéltame.-le dije contradiciendo a mis actos.

-Antes, déjame explicártelo.-Asentí con la cabeza y ella poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta soltarme.- Hay una cosa que retiene, hay algo que me dice que no me vaya, hay una voz interior que me grita que me quede aquí.-La miraba sin entender.

-¿Una voz?

-Sí, cada día me da más motivos para detener mi viaje. Para que deje la maleta y le diga al que ahora es mi novio que se vaya sin mí. ¿Sabes a quien pertenece esa voz?

-No.-dije insegura.

-Es tu voz hermanita.-Me quitó un mechón de pelo que se había caído por mi mejilla.- Eres la única persona que podría retenerme aquí a tu lado.-Me sonrío con tristeza, aquello dolía demasiado.- No quiero sufrir nuestra despedida, aunque te veré muy a menudo, no quiero pensar en que ya no dormiré a tu lado o que no iré a despertarte cada mañana. Lo llevó haciendo toda mi vida, y no quiero sufrir ni que sufras.- Aguantaba sus ganas de llorar.

-¿Por eso no me lo dijiste?- Avancé hacia ella.

-Sé que me vas a pedir que me quede, sabía que si te lo decía y tú me suplicabas que me quedara, lo haría. Porque eres lo más importante pequeña y nadie va a cambiar eso, así que no tengas miedo de que te voy a olvidar.-Le abracé, ¿Cómo pretendía que le dejara marchar si era lo más valioso que tenía?

-Bueno, aún faltan muchos meses, ni siquiera ha llegado Navidad.-Dije intentando volver a mi carácter normalmente optimista.- Tienes que prometerme una cosa Rose.

-Sí, dime.-Dijo entusiasmada al volver a escuchar mi voz alegre.

- Estos meses serás mía.- Vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas, creo que me entendió mal.

-¿Cómo?- Yo empecé a reírme, con una risa estridente que pensé que incluso mi familia escuchó.

- Estos meses quiero pasarlos contigo, darte razones para quedarte.-Ella intentó interrumpirme.- No te pido que te quedes, solo te mostrare lo que puedes perderte si te marchas.- Le guiñé el ojos y ella me sonrió.- Dentro de unos meses, tu eliges y el juego acaba.- Aceptó y yo seguidamente salí de allí.

Empezaba el juego. No iba a rendirme, no iba a suplicarle a mi hermana que se quedara pero en cambio le iba a dar razones para que deseara no irse.


	3. Mi recuerdo

La nieve. Como me encantaba la nieve. Sentir como caía sobre mí, incluso me parecía agradable cuando algún copito de nieve se colaba por mi chaqueta y recorría toda mi espalda, a la vez que un gran escalofrío me atacaba a la columna.

Os preguntaréis el porque me agrada tanto, os lo responderé con facilidad. Dicen que algunas de las buenas sensaciones que sentimos se producen por el recuerdo de algo agradable, de una experiencia que hace que aquello que ocurría en aquel instante lo recuerdes y tu cuerpo reaccione positivamente al tener contacto posteriormente con dicho elemento

Mi elemento, la nieve. Mi recuerdo, mi pequeña hermana Lily Luna Weasley-Granger.

No penséis que es un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, simplemente era uno de hacía una semana. Dos días después de que Lily empezara con aquel juego…

Era lunes, ya habíamos vuelto a Hogwarts pero hoy para todos era un buen día, menos para mí, ya que nos saltaríamos las clases para ir a Hogsmeade.

Hacía un día espléndido a mi gusto, el suelo era cubierto por una gran capa de nieve blanca mientras esta caía lentamente sobre nuestros hombros. Lily estaba magnífica, a pesar de la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba se podía observar su esbelto cuerpo. ¡Además aquel frio le asimilaba a un ángel!

Nos habíamos dirigido hacia _Las tres escobas, _situada al principio de la calle principal, supongo que ya conoceréis este lugar famoso por su cerveza de mantequilla. No conozca a ningún mago que no la haya probado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo, era la más grande y siempre nos sentábamos allí, ya que éramos muchos en nuestra familia. Me situé al lado de Lilly, en frente tenía a James.

¿Qué poder decir de él? Era bastante tímido y querido por todos nosotros, era el que más se parecía al histórico Harry Potter. Muchas chicas iban detrás de él, pero pasaba del tema del amor, le gustaba centrarse en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hugo se sentó en frente de Lily, estos dos se parecían notablemente, era muy alegre y esporádico aunque nadie era capaz de superar la sonrisa brillante de mi hermana.

Albus se sentó en la esquina, incluso siendo el más pequeño de todos era con uno de mis primos con quien mejor me llevaba.

A mi otro lado se sentó Molly, hija de mi tío Percy y mi tía Audrey era la única de mis primas con mi misma edad. Nos llevábamos bien aunque nuestras personalidades fueran muy distintas.

Fred y Lucy, hijos de mi tío George y mi tía Angelina, se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

Roxanne llegó la última y se sentó en la esquina opuesta de Albus, uno delante del otro. Los dos eran del mismo año, y casualmente, los dos de Slytherin (cosa que no afectaba a nuestra relación, los dos eran buenas personas y aceptadas en nuestra familia).

Pero bueno, no hablemos de mis primos. Continuemos con lo ocurrido. Lily llamó a Madame Rosmerta, dueña del lugar, y pidió nueve cervezas de mantequilla.

-Rose, estás un poco despistada estos días. ¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Albus en tono cortés. Mi hermana me miró de reojo mientras sonreía. Yo sin en cambio me puse nerviosa, ¡Claro que ocurría algo! Mi pequeña e inocente hermana me había confesado que estaba tramando algo para poner mi mundo patas arriba, ¿Cómo pretendían que estuviera tranquila?

-No te preocupes Al.

-Mira, ahí está tu novio.-Lily estaba girada mirando hacia la puerta de _Las tres escobas _mientras hacía señales a Scourpius para que viniera, quien estaba tan confuso como yo.-Ven, no hace falta que cojas una silla. Te dejo mi sitio, así me voy y pasáis un rato juntos. Ya que después de que acabe Hogwarts…-No llegué a escuchar lo que decía, solo Hugo pudo entenderla ya que se puso a reír como si estuviera poseído por el mismo demonio.

Así lo hizo, se levantó, dejó que mi novio se sentara, y desapareció por la puerta como si nada. Toda mi familia estaba igual de alucinada que yo, a excepción de Hugo que decidió levantarse y seguir el camino de Lily.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?-dijo Scourpius antes de sentarse a mi lado.

La verdad, no sabía ni entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

No paraba de reírme junto a Hugo, aquella "broma" que le había hecho a Rose había sido increíble, lo mejor fue observar la cara de Malfoy al ver que enserio le estaba invitando a mi sitio.

Como hacía un buen día (de invierno), decidí dar una vuelta solitaria por toda la calle principal de Hogsmeade, mi primo volvió a entrar en _Las tres escobas_, aunque le hice prometer que no rebelaría mi broma a Rose y menos a Scourpius.

Se podían contemplar los débiles rayos de sol entre las nubes blancas de las que caía la nieve. La calle estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts de todos los cursos a partir de tercero (ya que era cuando se empezaba a permitir esta excursión).

Pasé por delante de Honeydukes, la tienda de caramelos más creativa y original en la cual hay todo tipo de dulces, además de fabricar diferentes tipos de chocolate.

Saludé con amabilidad a Ambrosius Flume ,dueño de la tienda, y compré de todo aquello que me gustaba. Cinco ranas de chocolate, unos cuantos bombones explosivos, bastantes plumas de azúcar, y por último dos cajas de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott.

Con bolsa en mano caminé hacia el final del pequeño pueblo, pasando por la puerta de _Las tres escobas,_ parecía que aun no habían salido, seguidamente caminé cerca del camino que llevaba a La casa de los gritos. Muchos alumnos y gente mayor, de la tercera edad, contemplaban la antigua y terrorífica casa de lejos, apoyados en aquellas rejas que les separaban del terror.

Los gritos antiguos de la casa habían sido silenciados hacía ya unos veinte años , los extraños ruidos se debían a Remus John Lupin al convertirse en licántropo. Claramente, con su muerte en la guerra, los sonidos se detuvieron.

Continué con mi camino hacia el lago en frente de la estación de Hogsmeade, el lago que comunicaba con Hogwarts y donde se ubicaba el desembarque de botes que utilizaban los de primer curso para llegar al castillo, después de bajar del Expresso.

Me senté en una roca, algo alejada de la orilla. Observé el agua por unos minutos, a pesar del frío y la nieve no estaba congelada. Cogí una piedra ,y con todas mis fuerzas, la lancé hacia el lago de tal manera que rebotó tres veces contra el agua.

Volví a levantarme. Me acerqué más a la orilla y me tumbé sobre la nieve. Muchos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente en aquel instante, desde las aventuras contadas por mi tío Harry sobre cómo había sobrevivido a la prueba situada en el lago del Torneo de los tres magos, cuatro en aquella ocasión. Hasta los recuerdos más tiernos al lado de mi hermana, cuando éramos pequeñas solíamos tirarnos a la nieve para observar las nubes con sus diferentes formas.

Suspiré cansada mientras mis ojos se cerraban, y de repente una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos pero sin asustarme. Sería una locura pensar que su voz pudiese provocar miedo en mí.

-Creo que me debes una explicación.-dijo Rose, yo abrí los ojos y le miré, estaba allí quieta tan preciosa como cada día.

¡Y tanto que me debía una explicación! Yo, Rose Weasley-Granger había sido víctima de una broma de Lily. Y seguía sin entender que había ocurrido.

Tras la desaparición de mi hermana en Las tres escobas me quedé unos minutos intentando sonsacar algo a mi primo Hugo, pero no dijo una palabra. Después de pensarlo decidí salir a buscar a mi hermana, para preguntarle directamente que tramaba.

Le vi salir de Honeydukes, y comencé a seguirle. Estaba monísima con aquel aspecto, un gorro en la cabeza que ocultaba parte de su pelirrojo pelo mientras le acompañaba aquella bolsa de la chuchería, diseñada con infantiles dibujos.

Me quedé embobada al verla tan pensativa sobre aquella roca, y después cuando se tumbo no pude evitar pensar en aquellos tiempos donde compartíamos largas tardes mirando el cielo.

-¿Una explicación?-Me miró con aquellos ojos marrones que me hacían sentir en el aire.

-Sí. ¿Qué pretendes?-Me mordí el labio nerviosa por la situación. Mi hermana se había levantado y se acercaba a mí hasta quedar en frente mío.

-Ser la hermana que te mereces.-Puso sus manos en mi cintura para abrazarme.

-Lily..-Susurré. Sabía lo que pretendía. Su intención era abrazarme, acercarse a mí, embriagarme con su aroma para que no pudiera usar mi cabeza con claridad.

-Rose.-Juntó su cuerpo con el mío y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, para murmurar mi nombre entre suspiros.

Mis manos subieron hacia su cuello. Sentirla tan cerca me ponía de los nervios, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Intenté agarrarme a ella pero el suelo deforme y repleto de piedras no ayudaba para nada a mis nervios.

Vamos , que las dos nos precipitamos hacia el suelo. ¡Sí, otra vez! Esta vez el daño fue menor, por suerte no habíamos caído sobre ninguna piedra, sino sobre la blanca nieve.

Pero parecía ser que Lily había encontrado algo más blando y cómodo sobre lo que caer. Abrí los ojos y le miré atentamente, ella no quitaba sus ojos de mí y parecía que no iba a moverse. Se había caído encima mío.

-Eres muy…-Acercó su mano a mi mejilla.

-¿Muy..?-Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Perfecta-Suspiró antes de tumbarse a mi lado. No sin antes pasar su brazo izquierdo sobre mi abdomen para abrazarme.-Hace frío…-Dijo acurrucándose más en mi cuello.

-Es que está nevando-Sonreí, sé que ella también lo hizo.-¡ Mira aquella nube!- Se separó un poco de mi cuerpo para mirar al cielo.

-Tiene forma de…-Otra vez que no acababa la frase.

-Corazón.- Me miró y dirigió sus labios a mi mejilla.- Te quiero.-No fue intencional, para nada. ¡Y mucho menos aquella presión que sentía en mi corazón! Cosa que me hizo suspirar.

-Y yo.-Me apretó más contra ella.

Y allí nos quedamos todo el día viendo las nubes pasar y a la nieve caer sobre nosotras. Con el frío recorriendo nuestras venas y sintiendo como aquella presión aumentaba con la cercanía de mi hermana.


	4. Algo pendiente

Allí estaba yo, un jueves a las 11 de la noche tumbada en mi cama intentando leer un libro para relajarme. Algunas de mis compañeras ya dormían plácidamente, sobretodo Katherine Tyler con sus característicos ronquidos, otras aún no habían subido a la habitación, supongo que se habían quedado cotilleando en la Sala Común, como de costumbre.

De repente un ruido proveniente de la ventana me desconcentró. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con ella. Lily montada encima de su escoba mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la ventana para llamar mi atención.

-Abre.-Susurró, para no despertar a nadie. Me levanté de la cama, dejé el libro en la mesita y me acerqué a la gran ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Últimamente mi hermana había empezado a hacer cosas sin poco sentido, más de lo normal en ella.

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente esta noche.-Me dijo con una sonrisa, sin bajar de su escoba en ningún momento.

-¿El qué?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Sube.-Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir.- Ya lo descubrirás.- Me agarré a su brazo y con un ágil salto ya estábamos en marcha, volando sobre las altas torres de Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Hacía frío. Ya era tarde y el viento de la noche nos golpeaba con violencia.

-Déjame sorprenderte.-Sonreí inevitablemente ante aquellas palabras.- Estoy segura de que te va a encantar.- Me agarré a su cintura y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

-Gracias...-Murmuré. Ni siquiera sabía si lo escucharía, pero debía darle las gracias por todo aquello que estaba haciendo.

Desde la salida a Hogsmeade estaba intentando llevarse bien con Scourpius y cada día me sorprendía con alguna extraña sorpresa. No sé que intentaba, que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Pero aquella Lily me dejaba totalmente alucinada, era atenta, detallista, amable, encantadora, y todo lo hacía por mí.

-Agárrate, ya llegamos.- Contemplé el paisaje. La oscuridad reinaba todo el cielo, a excepción de la luz de la luna y las pequeñas estrellas que lo decoraban. Entonces me di cuenta, estábamos cerca del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Podemos estar aquí?-Pregunté en cuanto nuestros pies tocaron la hierba, ella solo se rió.

-Sabes que está muy prohibido salir del castillo y mucho más venir aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero al ver mi cara de preocupación decidió animarme.-Tranquila, sabes que yo te protegería de todo. Sobre todo de la directora McGonagall.-Ahí ya sí que no pude soportar la risa, al igual que ella.

Me di la vuelta y no vi nada, a parte de árboles, arbustos, y alguna que otra lechuza.- ¿Qué me querías enseñar?

-Espera aquí.-Levanté mi ceja en gesto de interrogación.- ¡Relájate un poco!- Me senté en una gran roca y ella se fue por uno de los caminos del gran bosque.

Inspiré aire y el olor de mi hermana llegó a mí, cerré los ojos y volví a respirar. Recordé cuando Lily era un bebé de tres años, con aquellos ojos grandes y las pequeñas pequitas que rodeaban sus mejillas. Era tan adorable. De repente los recuerdos cambiaron a aquella chica de 15 años en la que se había convertido, con aquella actitud tan segura. Era tan sexy.

Me asusté de aquel pensamiento, ¡Era mi hermana!

-¿En qué piensas?- Lily hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos. Estaba sentada a mi lado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Diez minutos.- Aquello me sorprendió, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en ella?- Responde.

-Pensaba en ti.-Admití sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de tú sonrisa, te vuelvo loca.-Dijo sin ningún tipo de modestia.

-Tonta.-Me sonrojé por aquel comentario.

-Ahora te giraras, cuando yo te lo diga, ni antes ni después.-Se levantó y se puso detrás de mí. Escuché un ruido de un animal, parecido al de un caballo.- Cuando quieras, puedes girarte.

Y aquello ya fue demasiado, al girarme vi la escena más preciosa que jamás fui capaz de contemplar. Lily con un cepillo en mano estaba peinando el largo pelo de lo que parecía ser, sino eran alucinaciones mías, un Pegaso.

Era el ser más puro, nacido de Poseidón y de la sangre de Medusa al ser asesinada por Perseo, según la mitología griega. Aquel animal se inclinó ante mí, dándome a entender que aceptaba mis caricias.

-Por Merlín Lily. Esto es…-Creo que ella no entendía del todo lo que significaba Pegaso, nadie había sido capaz de domar uno, solo Belerofonte fue capaz. ¡Y con ayuda de la diosa Atenea!

Cómo era posible que aquello que un día se convirtió en transporte para el rayo y trueno de Zeus, ¿Se inclinara ante mí?

-Sé lo que estás pensando, ahora te lo explico.-Suspiró.- Un día muy triste para mí, uno de muchos últimamente, vine aquí en la hora de estudio. Me senté en esa misma roca, a llorar tal vez, y Pegaso apareció detrás de mí con sus ojos cristalinos. Él también lloraba.

Le acaricié intentando consolarle, aún no sabía que animal mitológico era. Ya sabes que lo mío no es la historia.- Sonreí.- Me dejó que le tocara las alas y de golpe, sin darme cuenta, movió una de sus alas e hizo que me montara, accidentalmente, encima de él.

Empezó a volar, cada vez más alto. Parecía que quería llegar a lo más alto de los cielos. Le dije que debía volver, y sin más, volvió aquí y se fue.- Lo que Lily me acababa de contar era increíble, sino fuera ella pensaría que era todo una mentira.- Ahora, siempre que no me encuentro bien, vengo aquí y este pequeño me consuela.- En un acto tierno, acercó su cara a la de Pegaso y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-Antes, cuando estabas mal, acudías a mí.- Era cierto, desde hacía unos meses mi pequeña hermana no me explicaba ninguno de sus característicos problemas, su ponía que tal vez nada malo le ocurría. Y resultaba que lo que ocurría era que no quería hablarlo conmigo.

-¿Celosa?

-Tal vez…-Pegaso relinchó, creo que intentando decirme algo.

-No podía hablar contigo, por buenas razones Rose. Luego hablaremos de eso, y no estés celosa.- Me cogió de la mano, ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla! Pero esas no eran sus intenciones.

Aunque no lo pareciera, mi hermana tenía una fuerza descomunal, bueno tal vez no tanta. Pero sí más que yo. Al cogerme la mano se subió a aquel caballo con alas, y con toda la fuerza que pudo obtener, me subió a mí también.

Éramos capaces de ver todo el bosque prohibido, todo el castillo y el lago, a lo lejos se veían las diferentes tiendas de Hogsmeade. Me cogí a la cintura de mi hermana al mirar hacia abajo, estábamos muy arriba.

-Háblale.-Me dijo Lily al notar mi miedo.

-Baja un poco por favor.-Susurré mientras acariciaba el lomo de Pegaso, y él inmediatamente hizo lo que yo le había dicho.- Gracias. ¿Dónde vamos Lily?

Cada vez bajábamos más el vuelo y las alas de Pegaso fueron parándose a medida que al suelo nos acercábamos, al aterrizar miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos cerca de Grawp, gigante hermanastro de Hagrid.

-Lily, Grawp nos va a escuchar y nos vamos a meter en un problema.-Le susurré intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Es que la cuestión es entrar en la cueva que hay al lado de la de Grawp.-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar entre los árboles.

-¡Lily espera!

-Shhhh-Se giró de repente y sin darnos cuenta estábamos a menos de un centímetro la una de la otra. No podía dejar de mirarla y parecía ser que ella a mí tampoco.-No grites.-Dijo casi de manera inaudible. No entendía que me ocurría, el por qué no podía separarme de ella, o porque mi corazón parecía estar corriendo una maratón.

-Lo siento.-Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-Vamos.-Intentó girarse pero le detuve cogiendo su mano con la mía.

-Un momento.-Le acaricié la mejilla y me acerqué a ella hasta que no hubo espacio entre nosotras y deposité un beso en su mejilla. Al separarme pude verla, allí quieta, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.- Vamos.

Estuve cinco minutos andando sin sentir los pasos de mi hermana detrás de mí, supongo que se había quedado petrificada después de aquella tontería. Si Lily me hubiera parado a esa distancia y después se hubiera acercado a mí y me hubiese dado un beso en la mejilla, os juro que yo sí que me habría quedado petrificada.

Después de unos minutos vimos la cueva de Grawp ante nosotras.- Vamos, es ahí- Señaló una pequeña cueva, comparada con la del gigante.

Entramos agachadas pero el agujero cada vez se hacía más ancho y alto, dejándonos espacio para levantarnos.- No me gusta la oscuridad…-Suspiré. Aquel sitio cada vez era más oscuro, ya que la poca luz de la entrada se iba desvaneciendo.

-No te preocupes, he pensado en todo.- Cogió su varita y murmuró _Lumos. _En un segundo yo cogí la mía para hacer más efectivo el hechizo, con intenciones de utilizar _Lumos Máxima. _Pero Lily detuvo mi mano y me dijo:

-No quiero que veas lo que he preparado, confía en mí. Eres valiente, mucho.- Sonrió de lado.- Pero conozco tu único miedo, la oscuridad, y sé que podemos superar esto juntas.- Le abracé. ¡Sabía que ella estaba de espaldas! No creáis que el miedo me había estropeado las neuronas. Pero no soportaba más aquella presión en el pecho que me gritaba que me acercara más a ella, que le tocara como fuera. Lo que me sorprendió, fue la manera en que lo hice y lo que sentí.

La verdad es que no estaba del todo de espaldas, ya que se había girado un poco para hablarme, y también había detenido su paso. Al posicionar mis manos en su cintura, junté su cuerpo contra el mío y rápidamente apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, aprovechando que era unos centímetros más alta que Lily.

Pero lo que sentí, aquel cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo me pedía más. Mi cuerpo ya no solo me pedía estar cerca de ella, parecía que quería fusionarme con su cuerpo. Ella movió su cuello hacia atrás, haciendo que mi respiración llegara a él.

-Cr-Creo que…- Dejó de respirar por un segundo al sentir mi nariz inhalando su aroma, recorriendo su cuello entre suspiros.- Debemos seguir, por favor Rose.- Me sentí incómoda. Me separé bruscamente de ella y después me quedé clavada en el suelo sin saber que ocurría, que sentía.- Para de pensar. -Lily, siempre sabiendo lo que por mi mente pasaba.

-Ya estamos, ahora utilizaré _Lumos Máxima_.-De repente todo a mi alrededor se iluminó y vi algo que jamás olvidaría, que tal vez fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía, lo que cambiaría mi vida.


	5. Interrupciones oportunas

Lo que temía. Aquellas tres caras de enfado nos miraban como si intentasen maldecirnos sin ningún movimiento. Argus Filch se retiraba del despacho de la directora, cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejándonos a solas, víctimas de aquellas tres miradas.

-Señoritas Rose y Lily Weasley-Granger, siéntense.-Dijo la directora McGonagall mientras ella misma tomaba asiento, detrás de aquel gran escritorio. A la vez nuestras madres nos miraban enfadadas.

-Ya os vale tener una explicación.-Mi madre Ginny, aún de pie, agarraba la mano de Hermione para tranquilizarla.

-Ha sido mi culpa..-Susurré mientras jugaba con mis manos, y Rose me miraba sorprendida por mi confesión.- Yo cogí mi escoba y volé hasta la ventana de su habitación, le dije que le tenía que enseñar algo.

-Pero yo, aún sabiendo las normas, te acompañe Lily.-Parecía que no me iba a dejar fácil la tarea de defenderla.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían en una zona tan peligrosa?-Preguntó la directora, moviendo sus manos a la vez que subía el tono de su voz.

-¡Ya se lo he dicho!-Me estaba irritando bastante, por ésta razón elevé mi voz asustando un poco a todas las presentes. Al darme cuenta, baje mi cabeza. Avergonzada por mis actos.- Lo siento. Había preparado algo para Rose, quería darle una sorpresa. Por eso intento explicarle, que ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¡Deja de protegerme!- Mi hermana mayor, se levantó del asiento gritando aquellas palabras.-¡No puedo evitarlo!-Imitando su gesto, me levanté cabreada con el mundo.-Solo intento que no te vuelvan a castigar, por otra de mis idioteces.-Le miré a los ojos, y ella lo entendió todo. Rose era aquel tipo de chica tan peculiar, valiente como ninguna, pero estricta en las normas. Características parecidas a nuestra madre Hermione.

En cambio, yo siempre la estaba metiendo en problemas. Y desgraciadamente para nosotras, muchas veces nos acababan pillando.

-¿Puede dejarnos hablar con ellas unos minutos?- Habló Ginny por primera vez en aquella pequeña reunión.

-Claro que sí Weasley.- Oír hablar a alguien de aquella manera con mi madre, nos causaba mucha gracia tanto a mí como a mi hermana.

-Gracias profesora.

-Directora.- Dijo McGonagall sonriendo al corregir a la mismísima Hermione Granger.- Les esperaré afuera. -Se levantó del gran asiento, parecido a un trono, y con cara sonriente dejó su propio despacho para darnos un espacio para hablar.

Bufé para tranquilizarme en el instante en que los ojos de mis dos madres se fijaron en mí, y Rose con sutileza acercaba su mano a la mía, para sujetarla con delicadeza. En aquellos instantes en que su piel rozaba, de manera casi impredecible, con la mía, sentía como si quemara. Todo pensamiento que rondara por mi cabeza se esfuma por su presencia, o por alguna cercanía inesperada que hacía temblar mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Mis madres se apoyaron en el escritorio de la directora, una al lado de la otra para quedar en frente nuestro.

-Mamá de verdad, solo intentaba regalarle un buen momento a Rose.- Supliqué, dirigiéndome a Hermione.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué?-Aquello parecía un interrogatorio a un criminal. Un tercer grado en toda regla.

-¡Dejarla en paz!-Rose se levantaba nerviosa, y empezando a dar vueltas por el gran despacho mientras sus manos se movían en todos los ángulos posibles.- Simplemente hemos hecho una travesura, ¡por favor! Vosotras, sobre todo tú Hermione, sois legendarias en Hogwarts por vuestras escapadas y metidas en líos.-Mi castaña madre iba a atacar pero mi hermana volvió a hablar.- Sí mamá, hablo del Trío dorado, ¡Incluso hay libros sobre todas vuestras aventuras por los pasadizos y sitios prohibidos!

-Jovencita, baja tus humos y tranquilízate.-Ginny más comprensiva que Hermione, ya que por mucho que mi castaña madre hubiese participado en múltiples infracciones en aquel castillo no estaba a favor de incumplir las reglas. En cambio, Ginny siempre había sido traviesa por naturaleza.

-Lo siento, mamá.-Dijo avergonzada.

Unos minutos de silencio, tanto Rose como yo sabíamos lo que sucedía. Nuestras madres utilizaban la telepatía para discutir sobre lo que harían con nosotras, cosa que siempre habían hecho para no hacernos participes y así no pudiéramos quejarnos en cuanto a sus decisiones.

-Vete Rose, creo que lo mejor sería hablar a solas con tu hermana.- Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar a la propuesta de mi madre, Rose ya se había ido corriendo de allí. Al parecer aquellas dos figuras delante de mí, estaban sorprendidas por aquella actitud. Normalmente mi hermana mayor me habría defendido a muerte, fuera lo que fuera que mis madres dijeran ella se quedaría a mi lado.

Os preguntaréis el porque yo no estaba sorprendida, esta vez no puedo decir que es una fácil respuesta. La verdad es que en el momento en que entramos a aquella sala de la cueva, donde yo había preparado una sorpresa para ella, las dos perdimos el sentido de nuestras acciones. Tal vez, haciendo cosas de las que nos arrepentiríamos. Y por eso, ella deseaba huir de mí para no darme explicaciones.

-Tu hermana nos ha comentado, en ocasiones cercanas, que tu comportamiento últimamente es un tanto extraño, ¿estas bien?-Aquella voz amenazadora en mi madre Hermione había desaparecido al pensar que yo podría estar afectada por algo. Ahora solo escuchaba aquel tono dulce y cariñoso que me mostraba una confianza que necesitaba. Porque realmente, no sabía lo que me ocurría. Se arrodilló delante de mi asiento para quedar a mi altura, mientras Ginny a la vez que se sentaba donde anteriormente estaba Rose, me acariciaba mi antebrazo. En gesto de consolación.

-Intento de manera patética que no se vaya de mi lado.-Desvié mi mirada, siendo incapaz de observar a los ojos miel de mi madre. Sentía como la angustia subía por mi garganta formando un nudo de desesperación al pensar que mi hermana podría escaparse de mi vida.

-¿Por eso estas siendo tan..?-Ninguna de las dos encontraron la palabra exacta. ¿Cómo llamaríais a alguien que os prepara todo tipo de detalles, que siempre intenta haceros sonreír, que os acompaña en las largas noches de estudio por qué tiene miedo de que os quedéis a solas en la oscuridad?

-Sí.- Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza a la vez que mi cabeza se agachaba y , con demasiado dolor, mordía mi labio inferior. Intentando relajar mi respiración, y aquellos pensamientos que hacían que mi tristeza aumentara, así como aquel líquido de mis ojos.

-Eh, tranquila pequeña.- Levantándose un poco, para llegar a mi cuerpo, mi madre Hermione me abrazaba sobre mis hombros...al ver que no sabría como controlar mi aproximado llanto. Al segundo mi pelirroja madre se apuntó a aquel abrazo, que últimamente eran muy comunes entre las tres.- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que se marche?

Mientras se separaban de mí, la pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza. Clavé mi mirada en el suelo buscando una respuesta que mi corazón hacía tiempo tenía ya resuelta, pero en aquellos momentos mi cerebro mandaba sobre él...impidiéndome responder correctamente.- Llevo quince años a su lado, todos los días. No quiero volver a pasar por lo que pase cuando ella cumplió los once, o cuando me confeso que estaba con Malfoy.

-¿Nunca has pensado que todas esas reacciones pueden tener una razón de ser?

-No entiendo la pregunta.- Dije mirándolas confundida. Se miraron entre ellas como si intentaran especificar, si debían o no debían decirme lo que por sus mentes pasaba.

-Las dos sabemos que adoras a tu hermana, ¿pero no crees que es de manera excesiva?- Preguntó Ginny con una de sus características cejas se levantaba, gesto que yo solía hacer.

-Intentas explicarme, ¿qué quiero demasiado a mi hermana?-Me reí ante aquella acusación, pero de repente mi cabeza apareció entenderlo y aquel recuerdo cercano, sobre lo que había sucedido en la cueva me nubló la mente.

Entramos a la sala, Rose parecía haberse quedado petrificada al ver aquella escena ante sus ojos. Tal vez había sido demasiado, y aquella sorpresa era excesiva. Pero no pensé que fuera para tanto, solo un sitio donde las dos pudiéramos pensar y hablar con tranquilidad, y privacidad. Un proyector reflejaba una imagen en la pared opuesta, una imagen sobre aquella película que tanto amábamos las dos, gracias a que Hermione nos había obligado a verla hacía ya unos años atrás. Big Fish.

Delante de la pantalla habían dos cómodos _puffs _de gran tamaño, sabía con certeza que mi hermana los adoraba ya que podías tumbarte y sentarte, y el puff se acomodaría a tu figura sin ningún tipo de problema. Pero parece ser que lo que más gracia le hizo fue aquella bandeja donde había desde dos cervezas de mantequilla a todo tipo de chucherías mágicas.

-Oh Merlín, ¡es increíble!-Gritó mientras daba pequeños saltitos a mi alrededor.-¡Gracias!-Se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con todo el ímpetu del que su cuerpo disponía.

-Tu sonrisa supera con diferencia a todas mis sorpresas.

-No creo, esto es magnífico.- Cogiendo carrerilla se tiró encima de uno de aquellos blandos asientos, y abría una rana de chocolate.

-Mis detalles te hacen feliz, pero tu sonrisa ilumina todo estrago de tristeza que se halle en mi vida.-Todas las palabras que salían por mi boca no eran pensadas por mi cabeza, solo impulsadas por mi rápido corazón.

-Mmmm...¿desde cuando eres tan cursi?-Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras me sentaba en el puff de al lado.-Mejor ponte aquí.- Se apartó un poco para dejarme un espacio en su propio asiento.- Es muy grande y así podré darte yo misma tu recompensa por esta noche.- Sus cejas se movían provocándome, e indicándome que me estaba ¿coqueteando?

-De acuerdo.-Sonreí antes de caer entre sus brazos.

Ya llevábamos como una hora abrazadas mientras la película avanzaba delante de nuestros ojos, ella había apoyado su brazo sobre mis hombros haciendo que mi cabeza cayera reposando sobre su pecho. Al dejar caer mis párpados llegaba a escuchar su acelerada pulsación. Su corazón iba acompasado con el mío, parecía una lucha por saber cual era capaz de trabajar a mayor velocidad. Puse atención a Big Fish, dándome cuenta que íbamos por aquella parte de la película que cautivaba a Rose.

Edward descubre donde vive Sandra, pica a su puerta y le dice que le ama, que quiere casarse con ella. Con una total normalidad. Pero ella, con confusión por sus acciones, le confiesa que tiene pareja, Don Price, un chico que vivía en el mismo pueblo que nuestro protagonista. Pero él no quiere rendirse y hace un seguido de acciones con tal de conquistarla, y en aquel momento me quedé congelada.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- Dijo Rose mientras detenía la película.

-Sí, es solo que me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.-Me separé de ella para mirarla directamente, ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Scorpius es Don o Edward?- Es decir, él era esa persona con la que salía porque por una serie de acontecimientos habían acabado juntos, ¿o era esa persona destinada a amarla? La que haría cualquier tipo de estupidez con tal de verla feliz.

-Depende.-Dijo segura.

-¿De qué?- ¡En aquel momento pude jurar que mi corazón era el ganador en aquella estúpida lucha!

-Scorpius será mi Edward hasta que otra persona llegue, con múltiples intentos de conquistarme, de hacerme suya porqué esta segura de que estoy destinada a su amor. Hasta que alguien pueda hacer tantas...¡tonterías por mí! Así como tú lo haces...- Aquello último que susurró hizo que mi cuerpo saltara interiormente de la alegría y que mi mente apretara el botón de _off.- _Cuando esa persona llegué, él será simplemente Don y la "persona"...el amor de mi vida.- ¿Qué intentaba decirme? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? No tenía idea de que estaba pasando con nosotras, pero ya no podía pensar más. Me incorporé un poco para estar a la altura de su cara y le dije:

-Desearía que él solo fuera eso..-Un susurro tan débil y tan cerca de sus labios que no fui consciente de si había llegado a sus oídos. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la mía. Las dos cerramos los ojos a la vez mientras mis manos buscaban con necesidad su rostro. ¡Y ahí estaba yo! A ni siquiera un milímetro de ella, sintiendo su aliento sobre mis labios, y como sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mis caderas intentado acercar mi cuerpo al suyo.

¡Pero ya saben! Las interrupciones siempre son muy oportunas...


End file.
